The field of the invention is the storage and dispensing of fluid, which may be personal care products, such as creams, lotions or gels and related fluids for topical application, as well as body paints for fashion and entertainment, and in particular containers for the same.
Light emitting personal lubricants are disclosed in the US patent application having application serial number US2008/0057089 A1, which published on Mar. 6, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, the luminescent properties of such products depend on exposure to a light source after they are applied to a person. Thus, the area of application may not be visible until the light source is applied, and then lighting is extinguished to see where the material has been applied.
Alternatively, the area of application may be visible in the substantial absence of visible light, provided UV or near UV light, such as “black light” are deployed. However, depending on the luminescent properties of the fluid, the light emission might not occur immediately as the fluid is applied.
It would be advantageous to overcome the above limitations.
The above and other objects, effects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In the one aspect of the present invention, a first object is achieved by providing a fluid dispenser comprising a container having a bottom portion, substantially upright side wall surrounding the bottom portion which terminate at an upper rim, and a cap removably connected to an upper portion of the container, wherein the portions of the container between the bottom portion and sidewalls defines a cavity for confining a fluid, a transparent inner annulus that extends upward from the bottom portion of the container at least partly upward into said cavity, a means to connect an illuminating base to the bottom of the container so as to dispose a light source in optical communication within the inner annulus to irradiate fluid contents within the cavity.
A second aspect of the invention is characterized by such a fluid dispenser wherein the illuminating base further comprises a heating element that is disposed in thermal communication with one of the bottom and a lower portion of the sidewalls of the container when the light sources disposed within the inner annulus.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such fluid dispenser wherein the illuminating base further comprises an external socket for receiving a power connection, were in the external socket is wired to one or more of the light source and the heating element.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such fluid dispenser wherein the lighting element is a light emitting diode (LED).
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such fluid dispenser wherein the light emitting diode emits blue light.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such fluid dispenser wherein the illuminating base is removably attachable to the bottom of the container with a least one of a snap, bayonet or screwed fitting.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such fluid dispenser wherein the sidewalls of the container our deformable to squeeze fluid from the container.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such fluid dispenser wherein the fluid dispenser further comprises a fluid having dispersed or dissolved luminescent material therein at least partially filling the container.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized a fluid dispenser comprising a container having a bottom portion, substantially upright side walls surrounding the bottom portion which terminate at an upper rim, and a cap removably connected to an upper portion of the container, wherein the portions of the container between the bottom portion and sidewalls defines a cavity for confining a fluid, wherein at least one of the bottom and a portion of the substantially upright walls are transparent, a means to connect an illuminating base to the bottom of the container so as to dispose a light source in optical communication to irradiate contents within the cavity.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such a fluid dispenser wherein the illuminating base is removably connected to the bottom of the container so as to dispose a light source in optical communication with at least one of the bottoms and a portion of the substantially upright walls.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such a fluid dispenser wherein the illuminating bases comprises a plurality of light sources for illuminating the substantially upright walls of the contains and at least a part of the illuminated portions of the upright walls are covered by an external reflector to re-direct light toward the cavity.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such a fluid dispenser wherein the cavity contains a luminescent fluid.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such a fluid dispenser wherein the container further comprises an at least partially transparent inner annulus that is in optical communication with one or more light sources of the illuminating base to irradiate fluid contents within the cavity that surround the inner annulus.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such a fluid dispenser wherein a light source extends upward into the inner annulus.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such a fluid dispenser wherein the at least partially transparent inner annulus has a central metallic reflector and is illuminated from below by an attached light source or a light source disposed in the base.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such a fluid dispenser wherein the base further comprises at least one of a battery, transceiver, transmitter, controller, heater, thermal sensor and display.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized by any such a fluid dispenser wherein the base further comprises at least one of a controller and display in which the controller is operative to activate the display to indicate when the contents are at least one of ready for use, should be stirred or mixed, should be allowed to heat or be illuminated further.
At present, many smart devices are available for users to access information such as music or audio books, communications with friends and loved ones, shopping, calendaring events, creating to do lists, operating devices such as appliances, operating a television, stereo or simply communications enabled wireless speakers and more.
With the advent of wireless technology, social media and consumer interest in various games, messaging and sharing of real-time experiences such as “selfies”, technology driven group activities and common interests, the enabling of various objects and products to drive such consumer interests is continuing to become more popular. Examples include such things as “Go Pro®” cameras, selfie sticks, interactive photo displays, and other facilitation means which drive social media. It is an object of the present invention to provide a way to integrate: cosmetics of all kinds which can be mixed, heated and otherwise prepared for use; lotions, lubricants, massage oils, GITD liquids and lubricants into an experience which can provide a fun social media experience for the user.
Children and adults alike enjoy activities such as finger painting, applying cosmetics, using lotions for massage or health applications such as for sore muscles or simply moisturizing or treating the skin. In addition, children love to have their faces painted at fairs, events or other venues and celebratory times such as Christmas, Easter, Halloween and other holidays or special occasions such as a birthday parties, or the like. What is not readily available is a way to marry the face painting, cosmetic application, finger painting and other of the aforementioned activities in a way that can take advantage of smart devices to provide a fun and pleasurable experience melding these various activities. What is needed is a platform where children can create another dimension of the aforementioned activities in the sense of sharing these activities on social media through the use of smart devices.
Taking these activities a step further is the integration of glow in the dark (“GITD”) media which can turn ordinary face painting or use of body or massage lotions into an even more fun and exciting experience. What is needed then is a way to apply GITD material into safe-to-use media comprising lotions, oils and cosmetics.
Taking the foregoing to the next step, by using smart technology to take advantage of GITD media in the social arena, a smart device must be adaptable to enabling users to share their activities over the internet or other communications media. Currently, smart phones provide one of the most mobile means of accessing social media for sharing images or other communications through traditional social platform applications.
To insert the GITD component or other preparation of these media, comprising among others: lotions, oils, cosmetics, etc. into condition for proper use, there must be a means to prepare such media providing as necessary illumination, mixing, blending, heating or other preparations dictated by that particular media; be it a GITD substance, a lotion, a cosmetic, an oil or a combination thereof. The typical smart phone is not capable of such functions but can be utilized through a specialized app to control a companion device capable of performing the necessary preparation steps.
What is needed then is a way to handle GITD media and other lotions and cosmetics in a way to interface with social media and which can provide a variety of functions for not only media preparation, but also an interface either directly to the internet for using social media platforms but also interfacing with a smart phone or other communications device capable of recording, video, audio, still photos as well as full capability live streaming of the aforementioned activities.
What is needed then is a “smart” GITD media preparation device capable of illuminating GITD media, mixing and blending a wide variety of cosmetics, lotions and oils with the additional capability of warming said media to a proper predetermined temperature.
Applicant's invention relates generally to controlling a container designed to bring various substances such as liquids, oils, cosmetics or glow-in-the-dark (“GITD”) mixtures to proper temperature, viscosity and in some cases illumination in preparation for personal use. The addition of remote or wireless access to container status and operation through microprocessor control and additional provisions for broadcasting the use of said container and substances via social media elevate the container to status as a “smart” interactive container.
The overall remote processing utilizing wireless and other technologies for the control of substance preparation devices is known in other industries. For example, a culinary process described in U.S. Pat. No. 10,058,206 B2 granted Aug. 28, 2018 to Cote, et al. disclosing web based culinary device control using a client application demonstrates the kind of control Applicant foresees for his Smart Container. However, the application of this technology is quite different in the way Applicant employs processing in actually creating a device which can function independently from a device run client application as well as interface with same.